As The Heart Grows Fonder
by Siwo
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are given a piece of food that has a strange chemical in it. They soon feel the heat and the passion of the spells effect. Every time they feel the spells effect, it gets stronger and stronger. Will they be able to stay apart until the full moon?
1. Chapter 1

The burning passion Love spell: A Ouran fanfic.

Me: Hey-ho! I'm on a role! ^o^ Two chapters on my other TamaHaru fic and now this!

Tama: Jeeze, why did you have to make it an M one?

Me: Because children read fanfictions. Mind you, I read my first one when I was 8, it was a smutty Tokyo mew mew one. Onto le story!

* * *

Nekozawa waited for Haruhi to open the door. When she opened it, he slipped through and placed a delicious looking piece of fancy tuna on the side, and a cup of tea that was labelled "Tamaki." The fancy tuna was labelled "Haruhi." Tamaki went over to the tea and sniffed it. It was his fave! Lilly tea. He sipped it and he thought _"This tastes… Rather odd. But, I like it!"_ Haruhi came back from the bathroom and saw the slice of fancy tuna. While Tamaki was busy drinking his tea, Haruhi popped it into her mouth. She swallowed the piece of fish. "Delicious. Thank you, Senpai for that!" She said to Tamaki. "And thank you for this delicious tea you made!" They both froze. "…I never made you tea." Haruhi said.

"I never made you tuna. But now I wish I did." He replied. Haruhi giggled. Weird, she thought _ I never giggle. Especially if its about Tamaki-senpai. _

Later in her lesson, Haruhi began feeling strange. Aroused. A little to… _Horny. _ She felt her legs begin to shake, and she was hyperventilating. Sweat was forming around her crotch area. One word formed in her head. _Tamaki. _ "Haruhi? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. "Y-yes. I-I'm f-fine." She managed to mutter. Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut. _I need Tamaki. Right now, in this classroom, on this damn table! I just need him in me so fucking bad!_ She stood up, her legs shaking and left her classroom. The teacher was to busy talking to someone so she had a chance to escape. _Tamaki, I need you!_

-In Tamaki's class.-

Tamaki was busy completing a set of questions on his maths sheet. He saw Haruhi knock on the classroom door and came over to her. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"T-Tamaki…" She quivered. "I need y-you." She looked him right in the eye, and passionately kissed him on the lips. The burning sensation overwhelmed his entire body. Haruhi was pulling him over to the maze and started to un-do his shirt. "Wait, Haruhi. Why are you acting like this?" He asked. He suddenly felt hot. _It must be the tea, and the tuna she ate. I saw Nekozawa a while ago, he must have done something to Haruh… Ha… _ By the time his thoughts were at that point, he was hard. He pulled Haruhi close and kissed her. Soft moans were escaping her mouth "Se…Senpai? What… is going on?" Haruhi was shirtless and almost trouser-less. She was being smothered in hickeys by her senpai. "N…No."

Soon her "No's" turned into "Yes." When Tamaki reached down to her Vagaina. His tongue made its way into her clitoris, making her shiver with pleasure. Haruhi held onto his hair. Her quiet moans were not so quiet. "Ahhh!" Tamaki pushed his tongue further in, and making circular motions. He knew how to please ladies. "A-Ah! Senpai! I…Ahh!" She felt hot liquid come out onto Tamaki's lips and tongue, he wanted to savour the taste. Haruhi's sweet juices were spicy, and a little sweet. She lay on the grass, panting for air. "Senpai… Why…" Tamaki broke out of his spell as he was licking up the mess on his face. "What's this?" He held some liquid on his finger. He realized what he had done to his own daughter! "Haruhi, I'm so sorry!"

"Are you sure they would be here Kyo-chan?" A childish voice said. Tamaki knew that childish voice anywhere. "Crap. It's Hunni-senpai!" "I think they would be. I heard some moans a few minutes back when I was looking for Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"And are you sure they were Haruhi's moans?" Hikaru asked. "She did seem rather weird in science today. Almost as if she was horny." Karou said. Hikaru gave a glare at his brother. Hikaru peeked around the corner to see Haruhi struggling to get dressed. Tamaki had left. "I hate being a girl." She muttered. She was about to leave when the group hid. Hikaru was still in shock. "I… I thought." He muttered. Karou embraced him in a hug in the bushes. Haruhi wobbled over to the music room where she would confront Tamaki.

When she got there, she said "Tamaki, why on Earth would you do that and then leave!" she yelled. "I… couldn't bare to see your face, so red. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, to Tamaki-senpai. I don't know what came over me."

"Perhaps I know." Nekozawa came out of nowhere and said.

MWAHAHA. A cliffhanger. And it's a long chapter, to. Boy, writing smut is hard, especially if its your first. *bad dum tss*


	2. Two: A question awensered

Me: YAY CHAPTER TWO IS HERE. This will be my last update until my schedule.

Monday: True Love update

Tuesday: Burning passion spell

So, let the writing commence! As usual, I don't own Ouran High school Host Club :3

* * *

"Shall we go see Nekozawa about this?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. "Yes. That would be the rational thing to do," They left the club early to see him about what was going on.

"Nekozawa, what the hell is going on?" Tamaki asked as he walked through, and pinned Nekozawa up to the wall. "ALRIGHT. I'll tell you. Just let me down." Tamaki let Nekozawa go and as he was dusting his robe off he started to explain. "What you ate had a spell in it. The burning passion love spell. The two people who eat it at the same time, no matter who it is in the world, they will be aroused and get a craving for only their taste. Think about it like, a random number generator. You never know when it will go, or when it will stop. You will never be satisfied with just anyone. It will go off at different times, say, Haruhi was in maths and Tamaki started to get aroused. He _needs _Haruhi." Haruhi started to think. "So THAT'S why I was thinking like that." She muttered aloud. "Also, you will only think about that one person." They both nodded. "By the next full moon, you two will confess what ever feelings you have for one another. Weather it be hate, or even love, you will blurt it out. If you two are away from each other for too long, you will go crazy. Like in summer, you two will feel the need to be inside one another." The bell rang for lunch. "Remember, don't stay away for to long!" Nekozawa shouted as they ran to the cafeteria. "Is what he said true? Whatever feelings?" Tamaki asked. "When IS the next full moon?" Haruhi asked. "Uh, next week." Tamaki said looking at his watch. "We should get something to… eat." _No, DAMN IT HARUHI. Keep calm, calm yourself. Getting aroused won't solve anything. _"Haruhi? Are you okay?" Haruhi's breath hitched. She turned around to leave but ran into Hikaru.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. "I… I need… to g-go!" She stuttered. "Weird, she was acting like this a few hours ago, what is up with her?" Hikaru asked Tamaki. "Uh, I, nothing! I better go see if she's okay." He ran to see her. And when I mean see her, I mean "_See"_ her. He saw Haruhi sitting on the club room floor, her knees up to her chest. "Haruhi? Haruhi, I know you're scared. This is a new feeling for me as well." Haruhi shifted slightly. "S-senpai, I can't… control it." She whimpered. "I need you… Please!" Tamaki was taken aback by this. A blush grew on his face as he saw the girl he loved walk up to him. Tamaki sighed. "Haruhi, I can't. At least not when I'm not like this." "Please…" Tamaki sighed again, and placed his lips on hers gently. "I know the clubs motto is 'to pleasure a girl always', but I can't. Last time was a mistake. I can't hurt you again. I'm sorry Haruhi, I can't." He turned around and left. Hikaru ran over to him, obviously worried about Haruhi. "I wouldn't go see her. Not if you don't want to get ripped to shreds."

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "Don't ask."

Hikaru ignored Tamaki and opened the door. He saw Haruhi pacing with a blush on her face. "Tamaki? Oh." Her breath was heavy and she couldn't concentrate. "Too long…" Hikaru was confused. "Hikaru, I'm…" Haruhi snapped out of it and stopped pacing. "Hikaru? What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. You were acting more weird than you were in science." Haruhi looked confused.

"Oh, yeah. That. I'm sorry. I got a little nervous." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, I don't think nervous it the word your using correctly. I would say, you were down right horny."

"No I wasn't." Haruhi replied. Of course she was, she just didn't want to admit it. Soon, she gave in. "Yes, I was. But it wasn't my fault. Nekozawa put something in mine and Tamaki-senpai's food and that makes us… Yeah." Haruhi explained it all to Hikaru.

"So you absolutely HAVE to keep it a secret. Understand?" Hikaru was still in shock about the fact that Haruhi has an affection towards Tamaki. "Whatever feelings you have? Like what?"

Haruhi sighed. "Say, I'm in love with him. I would blurt it out so loud if Tamaki's away. Loud enough for him to hear it. Except if I have his phone number. If were together, then I just say what ever I feel to him. Get it now?" Hikaru nodded. "And I'm sorry if I leave suddenly. If that ever happens just say she needs the toilet." Hikaru once again nodded.

"Alright Haruhi, I understand. Thank you for telling me." He said a little disappointed.


	3. Three: Giving in

Me: I felt like putting up another chapter, just this once. I got a great idea with Hikaru being involved with the lemon two. An OTP threesome! \(^o^)/

Hikaru: NO WAY! I am not going to have sex with Tamaki! Ew, no, GROSS!

Me: But you'll get to have sex with Haruhi!

Hikaru: I SAID NO. ONTO THE CHAPTER.

Walking to the clubroom in music room 3, Haruhi wondered. _Is liking someone to the point of lust really healthy? _ She opened the door to find Tamaki there, with his pants down, rubbing his member. "_Haruhi…" _He moaned. She closed the door, remembering the time he said "_I don't want to hurt you. Not again."_ That was so sweet of him. But still, masturbating while thinking of her was totally gross. Haruhi knocked on the door when she heard a zip. Tamaki opened the door and looked at her with his eyes resembling cat eyes. Haruhi began feeling strange. Just by staring at him, how could she be horny? Their faces a little closer than she'd like, Tamaki moved forward. Their lips came onto contact, it felt weird this time. Passion weld through them, their hearts on fire. Haruhi's arms reached Tamaki's neck, she was pushing back onto the middle of the floor. "You were away for too long, princess." Tamaki said, his breath hitched. Similar to what Haruhi's was like. This time, they were together, their bodies clung together in a burn of passion.

Haruhi gave a moan, and she undid Tamaki's shirt like she had done once before. She stood up and put her tie on the doorknob. "What are you doing?" Tamaki asked. "Whenever… People are d-doing it, they put an item of clothing on the door…" She literally lunged at Tamaki, tearing off his trousers. "My, we are a fierce little kitty, aren't we?" Haruhi nodded. She silenced him by kissing him, her tongue begging for entrance. Tamaki opened his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Haruhi moaned again. She pulled apart from Tamaki's mouth while he whimpered. "Such a child." She giggled. Tamaki threw his trousers and tore Haruhi's off. Haruhi laid on the floor waiting for Tamaki to enter her. "A little wet, aren't we?" His voice sounded like gold to her. He slid in, very slowly. It was painful for her with every thrust. But eventually pain turned into pleasure.

Haruhi moaned loudly and arched her back. "F-faster, Tamaki!" She yelled. "Harder!" She ordered. She moaned. "I'm about to… To…" Haruhi felt the hot liquid coming out as she moaned. Panting, she felt something go inside her. "HARUHI!" Tamaki moaned. There was a little puddle of cum on the floor but Tamaki and Haruhi just laid there, panting. "You do have a morning after tablet… right?" Haruhi nodded, feeling very tired. She wanted to say 'I love you' but couldn't bring herself to do it. It just didn't feel right yet. She would tell him on the full moon. _Mother in heaven, please tell me you didn't see that!_ All Haruhi wanted to do was snuggle up to Tamaki. But he already got up and got re-dressed. Haruhi did the same, forgetting her tie. She gave Tamaki a hug, not wanting to let go. Not satisfied for some reason, Haruhi went down to his crotch. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Shh, you ask too many questions." She muttered. "It's my turn. To pleasure you." She undid his zip and put his member in her mouth. _God, this feels good._ Tamaki thought. _God, this tastes disgusting!_ Haruhi thought. She tickled the end with her tongue. Tamaki moaned and grabbed Haruhi's hair. It hurt a little, but she wanted to please her lover. _Lover? Can I even think about Tamaki-senpai that way? We only just had sex. _Before Haruhi knew it Tamaki was screaming her name and coming into her mouth. Now, she was satisfied. She needed to spit it out though. She saw a nearby sink and spat in it. _ I hope senpai won't be offended by this…_ Tamaki pulled up his trousers. "Thank you Haruhi." _ Thank you? After he took my virginity all he says is THANK YOU?! _ Haruhi began scrubbing up the "mess" that the two made. She was hoping it would stay a secret. At least until the next full moon. _Only 2 days to go. Mother in heaven, I hope you're watching over me, I need help._

A while later the rest of the club came in. "Sorry were late, Tama-chan, Haru-chan. We were out looking for you two!" Hunni said. Kyoya handed Haruhi's tie over to her. She took it with a blush. She still looked a little flushed, and so did Tamaki. They hoped it wouldn't be that obvious. As far as the rest of the club knows, she's still a virgin. She wanted to confess the truth. She wasn't that much of a liar. (AN: She's lying to the whole school about her gender.) At least to the club. She looked at Tamaki and then to the other guests. "Haruhi-kun? Are you alright?" One of her regular guests, Kiyoko-chan, asked. "I'm alright. Just, a little flushed is all." The girls squealed. "Haruhi-kun is so cute!" One of her guests said. Haruhi giggled. "No, I'm not." _No use arguing with them, Haruhi. Maybe you could tell them what you did with Tamaki before everything goes out of hand._ "C-can you keep a secret?" All of her guests nodded as Tamaki looked over. "I… Tamaki… me… uh… did…" The girls looked shocked. Then, came the loud screaming. "THAT IS SO KAWAII. YAOI SEX!" One of the girls screamed. "Shh! Not so loud!" Haruhi tried to calm them down. "Okay Haruhi. We can keep your secret!" Kumikyoku-san said. "Ne, ne, Haru-chan, did you and Tamaki have sex?" Hunni-senpai said, walking over. "No nonono." Haruhi denied. The last thing she wanted was the club finding out. Hikaru looked over with depressing eyes. _Of course. If Hikaru drank the tea then he would be my craving. Not Tamaki senpai. But then again, if any of the host's drank it, then I'd go crazy. _

Me: I got kind of carried away a bit with the lemon, didn't I? You'll have to wait until NEXT Tuesday! (Or until I can be bothered) MWAHAHAHA.

Haruhi: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME-

Me: Hush, child! You had fun, did you not?

Remember the 3 R's!

Rate, review, and follow!

Haruhi: But, that's only 2 R's.

Me: BE QUIET CHILD.


	4. Announcement from Siwo and reviews

(Answering reviews! Yeeey!)

Cheshire Cat and Mad Hatter: I know, I know. I'll update as soon as I get a new idea. Pft.

DarkTracy: YOU DON'T SAY. Lol yes she is going to get in trouble later on. Just be patient.

Tracey4t: I know, I was thinking up a sub-plot for him. Maybe in another fanfic I suppose.

Megan: Can do!

~Also, a notice!~

I will be busy with GCSE'S coming up so I will have to fix that in with my writing. Sorry ^.^"

I am developing a new style, and I will need a beta reader. If you'd like the job, just PM me. It's the worst paying job in England! (Or where ever the hell you live.)

I got a review from a person in AMERICA. I'm happy to know people from around the world are reading and enjoying my stories. That is my main goal. And to get rid of these fantasies stuck in my head. (No, really. I had this one stuck in my head for a week until I wrote the first chapter -.-)

There is no need to R&R, but I'd like you to.

-Siwo


	5. 4: Hikaru's turn

Me: A proper chapter! Yay!

Tamaki: YAY!

* * *

Me: I was watching Ouran Vaguely abridged and I was just laughing at the way they pronounced Tamaki's name. Onto the chapter!

"It seems Haruhi is thinking about something…" Nekozawa said, looking at his crystal ball. "What could it be?" Said Uzono. "If any of the other hosts were to drink it, I'd go crazy." Said the crystal ball. "You have that gleam in your eye. I hope you know this is screwing with Fujioka's mind. I don't like what you're doing." Uzono said. "Hush, woman. This is the same tactic I used for you, didn't I?" Uzono sighed. "Prepare the potion. I have some _plans _for Fujioka." Uzono did as she was told. Bubbly pink liquid was pored onto a big slice of Fancy Tuna, and then onto the other host's favourite food. (I honestly don't know they're food. Except Hunni and Haruhi.)

Haruhi didn't know she was in for a long week.

The hosts saw a large table in the host club room. And they were eating it. "Don't you find it strange that there's a huge pile of food in the middle of the table?" Haruhi asked, biting into a slice of fancy tuna. "Don't question Tamaki." Kyoya said, taking a bite out of rice. "Kyoya-senpai, is rice your best dish?" Haruhi asked, putting her plate back in the middle of the table. "Yes. It is simple and easy to make. Not that I have made it of course. It goes with anything." After the hosts have eaten their snack, they opened the doors of their club, and a rush of girls ran through.

Haruhi got that familiar feeling again. But stronger this time. So did Hikaru, but it wasn't as strong as Haruhi's. "Haruhi-kun? Are you okay?" Asked one of her regulars. She couldn't even speak. She looked at Tamaki who seemed perfectly normal. Then she looked at Hikaru who was trying to control his emotions. _I… I need Haruhi… _He thought. He took Haruhi by the hand as girls squealed. "H-Haruhi. Are you feeling what…" He was cut off short by a pair of lips. "I take it as a yes." He pulled Haruhi into the nearest toilet. He passionately kissed her. While Tamaki's kiss was light and fluffy, Hikaru's was hot. Hot with passion. He wanted to kiss her for so long. Hikaru was busy undoing her shirt when there was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY. I'M BUSY." He said. Haruhi slipped out a moan. It was a quiet one, but loud enough that Tamaki slammed open the door. "What are you two doing?!" Tamaki said, outraged. "I'm… What does it look like I'm doing?!" Hikaru barked. "Haruhi… How could you." He saw that Haruhi's eyes were a pinkish brown. He understood the fact the spell had total control over her. Tamaki closed the door and walked away. Meanwhile, Hikaru was busy trying to take Haruhi's bra off. "Haven't you ever done this before?" Haruhi giggled. She helped him by taking it off herself. Hikaru's trousers were already off and his member was hard. "I need you… I've loved you for years and I wondered when I'll get a chance like this…" He took off his underware and took off Haruhi's trousers. He gazed at the sight of her pink, frilly pants. Slowly, he slid down her knickers and looked at her wet… *cough*

He slowly slid in her, not wanting to hurt her. He tried not to moan in case anyone heard them. But Haruhi was different. It was a pain with Tamaki, but that was her first. This is her second, with Hikaru, and it was absolute pleasure. Her body tingled with every movement he made. He touched her neck and softly kissed her lips. "H-Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked. "Do you want me to start?" He was just in there, on the tip. Haruhi nodded, blushing. "Just… Be gentle…" She breathed. He started thrusting his hips back and forth, Haruhi moaning every time. "Faster…" She whispered. Her moans became louder and louder. Soon, Hikaru was sure that everyone could hear. Hikaru moaned a little loud, it was music to Haruhi's ears. "This… Feels… So…Good… Can you go… faster and harder Hikaru?" She asked. "So polite." He muttered. He did as she asked and earned another moan. "Oh, Hikaru! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. She was nearly there, there was a tight knot in her stomach she knew she wanted to let go. "Just a little more, a little faster! Harder! GOD DAMN IT HIKARU!" "Hikaru!" She yelled. "What? Ohhh, That. Feels. So. GOOD! HARUHI! I LOVE YOU!" He said, letting his seed go. He kissed her and slid his tongue in her mouth. Haruhi snapped out of it. "Hikaru?" Haruhi looked down. "A-AH! Get out! Please!" Hikaru looked worried. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?!" He went out and Haruhi got a paper towl and wiped herself. "Thank you, Hikaru."

* * *

Me: That turned out better than the last chapter, ne?


End file.
